The invention relates to a chamber for annealing a semi-conductor material of II-VI type having a first storage area an element of group II of the periodic table and a second area designed to receive the semi-conductor material of II-VI type.
The invention also relates to a device for annealing a semi-conductor material of II-VI type comprising one such chamber and a method for annealing a semi-conductor material of II-VI type in the presence of an element of group II of the periodic table using one such device.